Zero
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: A human boy is turned into a Gray Barn Owl, Soren becomes his nest mate and friend. He also becomes a hero among the Great tree of Ga'Hoole
1. A former human

My P.O.V.

I had just opened my eyes and screamed. I fell on the ground to see a bunch of Owls looking at me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, my name is Soren, and these are my friends Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, and Otulissa. What's your name young one?" he asked me after I got up. 'Wait did that Owl just talk?' I asked myself as I just answered his question.

"I'm Zero" Soren just looked at me and said something back.

"That's and odd name but okay, nice to meet you Zero" Soren had me lay down back in the nest and handed me some kind of tea, it tasted like berries and cream star bursts.

"It's a weird name to you because I am a human, or used to be" I said to Soren as he kept looking at me. Soren's friend Twilight said something in amazement.

"Wow, a human, this will be a day to remember, a human who somehow turned into a Gray Barn Owl standing before us" he sounded excited. I was a bit shocked when I discovered I was turned into a Gray Barn Owl but hey, crud happens.

"Well Zero, our king Boron has made his decision. Starting tomorrow you'll become a Guardian of Ga'Hoole" Soren said to me as I was sipping the creamy beverage.

"What's Guardian of Ga'Hoole?" I asked in confusion. They all looked shocked. Soren chuckled for a bit and spoke again.

"The Guardians of Ga'Hoole are the protectors of the Owl kingdoms, they defend the innocent from evil, I'm one of them" I liked the sound of that. I really wanted to help others. I just nodded as I sipped the tea once again. Soren told me to get to sleep since tomorrow was my first day of training.

I felt somebody's wing shake my body. I heard them whisper something.

"Zero, wake up sleepy head, it's time for your first day" it was Soren's voice. I got of my nest and followed him to meet the teacher that Soren and I shared. His name was Ezylryb, he was once a great warrior, but now he is our mentor.

"Zero you will be nest mates with Soren" Ezylryb said to me. I looked at Soren and waved at him, he waved back.

After my first day I moved into Soren's nest due to the fact that we would be sharing a nest now. Soren and I were having our dinner. After I swallowed the meat I asked Soren a question.

"Soren...I know we just met and all but...would you consider yourself to be my friend?" Soren looked a bit shocked as I asked the question. Soren looked to me and asked me something back.

"Why? Didn't you have friends back where you came from?" I just looked at Soren with a sad face and let a few tears roll down my face.

"I was the kind of boy who studied all the time and got the highest grades, so they all make fun of me" Soren placed his wing on my back and spoke again.

"That's not gonna happen here, and of course I'll be your friend, what's life without friends?" Soren said as he wiped the tears off my face with his wing. I hugged him and spoke again.

"Thanks Soren" Soren hugged back. Soren and I went to bed as soon as the sun rose.

Okay that was chapter 1, please review, thanks.


	2. Zero's sacrifice

My P.O.V.

"Zero, why are you always so mopey, besides the bags under your eyes" Soren asked me out of curiosity. I answered him.

"I have this thing called constant depression, it's basically has to do with sleep, If I get woken up by somebody in the middle of the night for no reason, or get woken up from a strange dream it puts me in a groggy mood for the rest of the day" Soren looked surprised as he reflected upon my condition. I guess anybody would be surprised as if they found out somebody was a constant depressor. Digger ran to us looking scarred, as he panted he told us something important.

"The Pure Ones are attacking the tree Soren, your brother Kludd is leading them" Soren looked shocked. Soren had a brother? How come he didn't say anything about this to me? Well no time to ask questions, cause now we had to fight. Before Soren and I took off to the sky a big brown owl pinned Soren to the ground of the tree.

"Surprise little brother" (Yeah I kinda stole that line from the book) Soren was struggling to get free from Kludd's grip, but he failed. Kludd raised his claw and was getting ready to kill Soren. I jumped in the way to stop it. Kludd's claw didn't cut Soren, it cut me. I was laying on the ground with three big bleeding scratch marks on the front side of my body.

"ZERO!" Soren screamed with tears forming in his eyes. That was all I could remember before I blacked out.

Soren P.O.V.

"Zero! Please wake up, please don't die, please don't be dead" I said while shaking him. I started to cry as I held Zero in my wings. Kludd walked up to me.

"How sweet, now you're going to join him!" Kludd said to me as he raised his claw. Twilight knocked him off the branch by breaking it with his beak. Kludd flew away and called a retreat for his minions. Ezylryb, Digger, Twilight, Gylfie, and Otulissa rushed to me as soon as they saw Zero wounded.

"I get Zero to the Healing Chaw" Ezylryb said as he picked Zero up in his claws flying away to the healing Chaw. I just hope he's gonna be okay.


	3. Soren's feelings

Soren P.O.V.

I was waiting for Ezylryb to come out of the nest that Zero and I shared.

"He's gonna live" Ezylryb said as he came outside the nest. But there was more to his sentence, so he finished it.

"He's still out cold, but he'll be fine. Also, Kludd's claw digged deep into his body tissue, so when the scratches heal, they will become permanent scars" I was shocked to hear that last part but hey, at least Zero's gonna live for Ga'Hoole's sake.

"Soren, you will keep him company until he is better" Ezylryb said as he was about to take off. I only nodded when he soared into the air. I walked into the nest to see Zero on his back. I spoke to the sleeping body.

"Oh, Zero I'm so sorry, I should never had let you get involved in that fight. I swear this Zero, I will be as strong and brave as you are. You were so brave to take the blow for me" I said to him while I was crying. Some of my tears fell onto Zero's wounded body. I heard Zero moaning as he was about to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you?" I asked him while sobbing. Zero answered me as he slowly opened his sleep filled eyes.

"Fine Soren, I was half-awake so I heard everything you said. It's not your fault, I was prepared to get hurt for ya. It's like you said before, what's life without friends? Cause that's what friends are for Soren, I'll always have your back" He said to me as I was sobbing softly. I hugged him with my wings he hugged me back.

That was Chapter 3, I thought this one was sweet, please review, thanks.


	4. Twilight's Bongos

My P.O.V.

I just lied in my nest waiting for Soren to get back with some Milk Berry Tea and some meat.

"BAZINGA!" I heard a voice scream from behind me. I fell out of my nest letting out a tiny scream. I turned around to see Digger laughing his gizzard out. Now I regretted telling Digger that joke.

"Digger, what was that for? You know I have three sore scratch marks on my chest, I fell and landed on my chest causing my pain to increase!" I told him in anger. Digger just smiled and said something back.

"I'm sorry Zero, but once is never enough for me" He just kept laughing, it was driving me insane. Soren came in the room.

"Digger did you do that Bazinga joke on poor Zero while he was trying to rest?" He asked Digger while looking a bit annoyed. Digger just flew away hoping Soren wouldn't fly after him. I got back in my nest as Soren set the tea and meat next to my nest.

"Sorry, but Digger can't stop with jokes" Soren said while chuckling and smiling to me while he handed me the tea.

"I understand how that can be sometimes" I said to said to Soren while sipping my tea. Soren and I heard bongos playing next door.

"Please don't let this be Twilight playing bongos" Soren begged to himself as we walked over to Twilight and Glyfie's nest to see what Soren feared it would be, Twilight playing the bongos.

"Hey there Soren do you like my bongos? Bet you didn't know that I had bongos" he sang to us while he played the bongos with his wings. Soren spoke up with a tired tone.

"Twilight it's (Yawn) 3 in the morning" Twilight only smiled and kept playing.

"3 in the morning is a good time for bongos" Twilight sang to Soren, Gylfie, and I while we were just looking at him with tired expressions in our eyes.

"Zero was sleeping" Soren told twilight with another yawn. Twilight continued to ignore Soren's pleads for him to stop and sang again.

"Zero sleeps while I play the bongos" he was right about that part because I was trying to sleep until Soren woke me up to get me that meat and milk berry tea, until Digger woke me up of coarse.

"I do not!" I yelled at Twilight, trying to deny what he said in his last verse of the song wasn't true.

"Zero does sleep while I play the bongos, BONGO SOLO!" Twilight said for the next verse of his song until I yelled 'STOP' at him. He did as I said and tapped them two more times. Otulissa walked into the room.

"What in Lyze of Kiel's name is going on in here?" she asked in a tired and irritated tone while she was trying to sleep. Soren spoke up.

"Hey Otulissa, guess what? Twilight got bongos!" Soren yelled while Twilight still had the bongos in his wings. Otulissa irritatedly asked a question.

"Why did you get bongos?" Twilight just looked at her and gave her the 'no reason' shrug. He got up while still playing the bongos, and walked out of the room.

A/N: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, I'm a big fan of Big Bang Theory, that was chapter 4, please review, thanks.


	5. Zero the Tyto Slayer

Soren P.O.V.

"Zero! Zero!" I called out for him, but no answer. I walked into Twilight's nest, he was sleeping, I knew I had to wake him up.

"TWILIGHT LIKES TO SLEEP, WHILE I PLAY THE BONGOS!" I yelled while slamming my wings on his bongos that were laying next to the usual spot where he slept.

Twilight woke up in a jolt and looked at me with an angry glare. I felt like I could get some payback for last night, I knew Twilight was bad at singing, but the bongos? That's a different story (He sucks even more at it.)

"What Soren?" Twilight asked me while I smiled in victory when I banged the bongo's in Twilight's ears.

"Have you seen Zero? I checked in the nest and he wasn't there" I asked Twilight as he got up. He only shrugged not knowing where he was. Gylfie ran into the nest and spoke.

"Soren, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that Zero is fighting a Tyto outside Ezylryb's chamber, the good news is...he's winning" I was shocked and flew to see Ezylryb watching Zero fight the Tyto. Zero threw a sharp metal claw that was outside the blacksmith area into the Tyto's gizzard, causing him to bleed to death and die.

"Zero...that...was... AMAZING!" I yelled as I flew toward Zero. Digger was jumping around in excitement. Otulissa walked up to Zero, held up his wing and yelled out something to all of the Owls in the great tree.

"All hail Zero the Tyto Slayer!" Zero smiled as if he liked the sound of that title. I only just smiled congratulating Zero on him becoming a hero among the other owls.

A/N: So that was chapter 5, Soren got some priceless payback, Zero is now a Tyto slayer. In the next chapter there will be a training montage just like in the movie, but with a different song, please review, thanks.


	6. Training Montage

A/N: What follows is a training montage. The words that are in parentheses are the song's lyrics. The other words will just be what everyone is doing in the background. This song is called The Anthem by Good Charlotte.

(It's a new day, but it all feels old, it's a good life, that's what I'm told. But everything it all just stays the same)

Zero is sword training with Soren while flying. Zero knocks the sword out of Soren's talon, Soren smiles at the progress Zero is making.

(At my high school it felt more to me, like a jail cell, a penitentiary. My time spent there, it only made me see)

Zero uses a sword to slice up the Tytos dummies made out of Pine cones, sticks, Leaves, and Acorns.

(That I don't ever wanna be like you, I don't wanna do the things you do, I'm never gonna hear the words you say, and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be)

Digger teaches Zero how to hunt for food. Zero picks up a mouse and eats it. Zero closes his eyes and smiles due to that his stomach is full.

(Yoooouuuu, don't wanna be just like you, Oh what I'm saying is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up, Yoooouuuu, don't wanna be you)

Zero is listening to one of Soren stories about how he killed Metalbeak and how his older brother Kludd betrayed him.

(Go to college, a university, get a real job, that's what they said to me but I could never live with the way they want)

Zero tells Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa, Twilight, and Digger a story around a fire in the woods.

(I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all get in line. I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind)

Zero is testing his talon strength by leaving claw marks in a maple tree.

(Do you really wanna be like them? Do you really wanna be another trend? Do you really wanna be part of that crowd? 'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be)

Zero starts to use metal talons to block the blade of a sword that Gylfie is using to train Zero with.

(Yoooouuuu, don't wanna be just like you, what I'm saying is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, Yoooouuuu, don't wanna be you)

Zero walks out of the Blacksmith area wearing a silver helmet and bronze talons. Soren and the others cheer as they look at Zero's new armor.

(Shake it once, that's fine. Shake it twice, that's okay. Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again)

Zero does upside down sit-ups on a tree branch, using his talons to hold onto the branch.

(Yoooouuuu, don't wanna be just like you)

Zero does a secret talon shake with Soren, involving bumping their talons together.

(What I'm saying is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all gotta feel me, sing if you're with me, don't wanna be just like you)

Zero cuts up more Tyto dummies but with the bronze talons.

(This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all gotta feel me, sing if you're with me. Another loser anthem. (Whoa-oh) Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh) Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh) Another loser anthem)

Zero high wings Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, and Otulissa.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this training montage. Now onto the real chapter.

Soren P.O.V.

I gave Zero a high wing as I said 'hi' to him. Ezylryb came over saying that Kludd and his army of Tytos are attacking the tree.

"Time for Kludd to meet Zero the Tyto slayer!" Zero said as he turned to me and smiled.

A/N: That was chapter 6, with the training montage and what-not. Anyways Zero the Tyto slayer came to me after watching an episode of Buffy the Vampire slayer on You-Tube. Please review, thanks.


	7. The Reason

Zero P.O.V.

"Somebody order a slayer?" I said as I flew up to Soren's treacherous older brother Kludd, the one who gave me the scars.

"You're the Tyto slayer I've heard so much about?" he asked me in anger. I only nodded, I really didn't want to talk to Kludd. I lunged my bronze talons at Kludd's gizzard, I missed due to Kludd dodging.

"Ha! You call yourself a slayer? You're just as weak as my brother!" he said as he laughed. I threw my bronze talons at him this time. It cut his left side of his body. Kludd stepped away so that his 'Girlfriend' Nyra could fight me.

"Show me what you've got slayer!" she yelled at me as I pulled out a sword and engaged in sword to sword combat with Nyra. This went on for about fifteen minutes, I knocked the sword out of Nyra's claw. I picked Nyra's sword off the ground and held both swords to her throat.

"I will retreat for now, but next time you won't be so lucky slayer" Nyra said as she flew away. She yelled out 'retreat' to everybody, they all did as she said. As soon as they were out of sight, Boron stepped in the middle of the arena and yelled 'All hail Zero the Tyto slayer!" they all yelled 'hooray' and other things. Boron took me to his chambers and started to talk.

"You have a right to know why I had you become a Guardian of Ga'Hoole in the first place" I only nodded and kept listening.

"My search-and-rescue Chaw found you in a forest fire. As soon as they reported it to me, my mind came across a prophecy told by an elder called 'The Enchidna' he said that he was once a human, or as we guardians call 'others' and that he would help us in a great time when a band of our guardians were taken captive by the Pure Ones, he would rescue them and slay Nyra, the queen of the Pure Ones, that's why I had Soren, our newest Guardian look after you as soon as I explained everything to him" I started to get it now.

"I understand everything now, thank you Boron" he only smiled and nodded. As soon as he dismissed me I saw Soren and his friends waiting for me outside Boron's chamber smiling. I now only had to wait until the moment the prophecy spoke of came.

A/N:Now you know why Zero was chosen in the first place to become a Guardian, please review, thanks.


	8. Gamers

Zero P.O.V.

Soren flew over to Digger and I while we were talking.

"We found a hole filled with items that are used by others" Soren said as he ran out of breath. That got us both excited, Soren took us to it. It was full of human stuff a TV, a Radio, a DS, mostly technology. I clicked the button on the radio and my favorite song turned on. I started to dance to the lyrics while Soren and the others laughed and cheered thinking 'what is he doing?' and 'he's such a goofball' I started to sing along to the song too.

Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, lemme see that genesis. Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, I wanna see that N.E.S. Ah come play with me, come play with me, some PSP, some 360, some PS3, work them sticks gamer.

Touch all the buttons on the controller, grab on those joysticks and give 'em a good twirl, I wanna see you play on the living room floor, this here ain't luck, whatcha think I play so much for. And I'm just getting warmed up, it takes half a day before I get a sore butt, Clicky clicky clicky now I'm in the next world, Work them sticks gamer.

I wanna see that controller shake, come to my mamma's crib we can play until daybreak, we can play till your thumbs ache, think about that but right now I'm gonna master, the game Grand-theft Auto. You think I'm going fast? Just wait until I hit turbo, I play in their world, work them sticks gamer.

Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, lemme see that genesis. Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, I wanna see that N.E.S. Ah come play with me, come play with me, some PSP, some 360, some PS3, work them sticks gamer.

Pardon all the trash talk, I'm sorry 'bout your loss, I just scored a touchdown using Randy Moss. Get that internet connection and get it on it, I feel real cocky I'll take on your friends. We can gather 'round my new 360, there ain't nothing to a gamer, I play on the X-box live on live, I'm always in the cyber world. Work them sticks gamer.

I'm gonna make 'em look dumb, old granny hard-core you don't want none. Imma be here all night just staring at the screen. Working on my game till I'm the best on my team, work it to your right move your finger to the left, work em all around till your finger tips are red, I'm not kidding you I like X-box more than me girl. Work them sticks gamer.

(Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa, Digger, and Twilight just decide to dance along)

Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, lemme see that genesis. Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, I wanna see that N.E.S. Ah come play with me, come play with me, some PSP, some 360, some PS3, work them sticks gamer.

When the game is over you know I'm talking trash, if you wanna lose again you can have a rematch. Geeky young girls like to watch me play in, maybe in a month I'll be able to turn them in. I'm doing hard work when you see me on my couch, no I don't work out how ya think I got this pouch, and I'm not gonna budge, I never play to much. Work them sticks gamer.

Go on and put in Halo, you see that X&Y Imma show you what they're made for, sure against beginners you're unbeat, but let's see how you play when you play against a junkie, cause you're nothing but a rookie, I hope your butt's ready to receive this whooping, Imma show you some new tricks I just learned. Work them sticks gamer.

Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, lemme see that genesis. Gamer staring at the TV set, play that, I wanna see that N.E.S. Ah come play with me, come play with me, some PSP, some 360, some PS3, work them sticks gamer.

Work them sticks gamer.

We all sang the last part of the song together. We all fell onto the ground laughing.

"Zero, you are a goofball!" Soren said laughing. I said something back to him.

"I'm a goofball? You should see the way you dance" we all laughed until we went to bed.

A/N: That was chapter 8, the song is called gamer by Krooked K, dedicated to my cousin Zack, H E NEVER STOPS PLAYING HALO FOR GOD'S SAKE!, the next chapter the moment in the prophecy comes, please review, thanks.


	9. Captured

Zero P.O.V.

I flew to see everyone gathered around the courtyard with sad faces.

"Boron, what's going on?" I asked him as I landed in the courtyard. Boron looked at me and spoke.

"The Pure Ones captured Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa, Twilight, and Digger. Zero, this means the time has come, you will fly to St. Aggie's alone to rescue them, and kill Nyra once and for all. Eglantine looks extremely sad, she's Soren's sister by the way" I looked at Eglantine's crying eyes and decided to go now. I put on my bronze talons, silver helmet and took a sword. I walked up to Eglantine and promised her this.

"Eglantine, I'll get your brother back" She smiled and nodded. I flew as fast I could to the St. Aggie's Academy for Orphaned Owls. Making no stops of any kind I kept flying. I hid behind a rock to see my friends tied up separately in vines, their beaks were tied shut with vines as well. I saw Kludd fly up to Soren and speak.

"It's time for you and your friends to serve your rightful place as Pure Ones brother" Soren just shook his head as he tried to speak, but his muzzle kept him muffled. A Pure one took a potion out and was gonna force Soren to take it. I jumped in to stop it.

(Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme playing)

I took out all the Pure ones soliders by clawing their Gizzards out with my bronze talons. I took out my sword and started to fight Kludd, I knocked Kludd off the cliff as soon as he was worn out. Kludd flew away as an act of cowardliness.

(Music stops playing)

I used my sword to untie my friends, Soren and I did our special talon shake and hugged. Nyra appeared before me and spoke.

"Do you not know death when you see it slayer?" I flew up to her and took out my sword and we started to fight.

A/N: That was chapter 8, I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer don't you? Next chapter will be Zero vs Nyra, please review, thanks.


	10. Zero vs Nyra

Soren P.O.V.

Zero flew off to fight Nyra, which I knew was a big mistake. I got Twilight, Digger, Gylfie, and Otulissa to safety as soon as we were all free from our restraints.

"Soren, what are we gonna do? We can't leave Zero to fight Nyra all by himself, he's gonna get himself killed" Gylfie told me making a point.

"Huddle around me guys. I've got a plan"

Zero P.O.V.

A/N: In honor of Star Wars episode I in 3D, the battle theme will be duel of the fates by John Williams.

(Duel of the Fates playing)

Nyra and I were on the edge of a cliff swinging our swords around and blocking attacks and whatnot.

"This is my hour slayer!" Nyra said to me as she swung her sword to my throat. I blocked it and lunged my sword, causing her cheek to have a bleeding cut. Nyra screamed and swung her sword at my heart this time, I still blocked it though. Nyra and I fought all the way to a room with a small pit in the center, the bottom was filled with boiling hot lava.

(Music stops playing)

Soren P.O.V.

"GO!" I yelled to Digger as he flew using Gylfie's and Otulissa's acorn bombs that they made. Twilight had two more in his claws. As soon as we were flying above Nyra, we dropped the acorn bombs on her head, causing her to bleed a bit from her beak.

Zero P.O.V.

Nyra flew up and pinned Soren down to the ground and raised up her sword. Before she could lunge the sword through Soren's chest, I swooped Nyra off her claws and swung my sword. It cut clean through Nyra's gizzard, she coughed out a little bit of blood and fell backwards and into the pit only to be melted to death by the fiery liquid. I ran to Soren to see if he was hurt, but he seemed pretty okay. I did it, I slayed Nyra, Kludd flew up to the all of us.

"You killed my girlfriend! I ought to kill you Zero! But not today, I lost too many soldiers, including my girlfriend!" He yelled to the all of us as he flew away. Soren and the others gathered around me as I dropped my sword.

A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the final chapter, there will be a sequel, it will be called 'Zero the Tyto Slayer' after this I will go back to doing Kung fu Panda stories, please review, thanks.


	11. Kludd's revenge

Soren P.O.V.

As soon as we got back to the great tree, Twilight, Otulissa, Gylfie, and Digger threw a huge congratulations party for Zero's slaying of Nyra. We were all just dancing, laughing, and sipping Milk Berry tea. Zero was just chatting with us until Kludd swooped into the room.

"You're lucky I retreated when you killed my girlfriend slayer, I didn't come to fight with you, but to warn you. I will find you and destroy you in revenge for Nyra's death" Kludd said to Zero with scorn in his eyes. Zero took out his sword and began to swing it at Kludd, but he flew away. The all of us gathered around Zero and hugged him, he hugged back. We were all gonna get used to having Zero around, not as a friend, but as a Guardian, and a Tyto Slayer.

Kludd P.O.V.

I flew to Nyra's grave as soon as I left the tree. I was in deep sorrow for a Guardian of Ga'Hoole killed my girlfriend. As soon as I stopped crying over Nyra's death I flew back to St. Aggies. I assembled the Pure Ones army to brief them in.

"Pure Ones, Nyra, your queen was murdered by a Guardian named Zero! The other Guardians call him a Tyto Slayer, I call him a coward. We will avenge Nyra, that is a promise!" I yelled to the all of them as I stood upon a large rock. They all cheered for what I said. I looked to the sea and said to myself 'Zero, I'm coming for you soon.'

A/N: This concludes my story Zero, Next one will be called 'Zero the Tyto Slayer' I also plan to make a Chronicle and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Crossover, When Andrew is turned into a Pokemon after he dies, please review, thanks.


End file.
